Staunton Island
Staunton Island is an island of Liberty City, as seen in Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Considered to be based on Manhattan, it includes landmarks based on the real landmarks of Manhattan. Commerce is plentiful and weapons can be acquired from two different stores: one selling regular weapons available to many, and the other selling militia-style or army-type weapons available to only soldiers. Staunton Island is also, up until 1998, the home of at least two Mafia families: the Sindaccos and the Forellis. Staunton Island has its very own Yakuza-owned casino, which unfortunately, cannot be entered for some reason. Districts Staunton Island is based upon real life Manhattan, consisting of a high-rise downtown in the southern part, a high-rise Midtown in the Center and a much smaller skyline in the northern part or more of the Uptown. Staunton Island is home to eight districts. Downtown Districts South of the Callahan Bridge are the districts of Torrington and Bedford Point. Both are home to Staunton Island's massive skyscrapers and aimed at modelling on what is a mixture of Downtown and Midtown Manhattan today. Torrington: At the southeast corner of the Island is Torrington, which is aimed at being more like Manhattan's Financial Center. Torrington is home to Yakuza gang and they own Kenji's Casino. Bedford Point: Being a district also filled with financial high-rises, Bedford Point is located in the southeast part of Staunton Island and is the location of a Times Square like intersection just south of the main boulevard that leads to the Callahan Bridge. Bedford Point is home to the LCFR Studio, the city Cathedral, City Courthouse, and the Liberty Tree Offices. Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop (Liberty City Stories) is located between Bedford Point and Torrington Midtown Districts In the middle of Staunton Island is the districts of Belleville Park and Newport. A more moderate skyline compared to that of its roaring neighbors of Torrington and Bedford Point in Downtown, Midtown Staunton is home to several of Staunton's landmarks. Belleville Park: At the heart of Staunton Island is Belleville Park (Central Park) which is located on the main boulevard across from the Courthouse. As well as Belleville Park itself, the district is home to some of Liberty City's most luxurious and expensive hotels, which lie in between the park and the river between Shoreside Vale and Staunton Island.This turf is controlled by Yakuza formerly Forelli family Newport: The location of the Liberty City Shopping Mall, Staunton Island's Ammu-Nation(which sells stronger weapons), Staunton Island's Pay 'n' Spray and a marina for small boats, the district of Newport is directly north of Torrington and the Callahan Bridge and East of Belleville Park. Newport is home to the Staunton Island Safehouse in Liberty City Stories as well.NOTE ':This turf belonged to Sindaccos after they were beaten it belonged to Yardies Uptown Districts Composed of Aspatria, Rockford, Liberty Campus, and Fort Staunton, Staunton Island's more 'uptown-ish' area is comprised of mostly apartments.Panlantic Construction Company 'Fort Staunton: Location of more of a residential area and a small park, Fort Staunton gets mostly blown up in Liberty City Stories. In GTA III, it has numerous construction sites all over the district, which are backed by the Panlantic Construction Company. It is also home to the Columbian Cartel that refuge in Staunton Island.Panlantic Construction Company Rockford: Home to Carson General Hospital, the entrance to the Porter Tunnel and the Staunton Ferry Terminal (LC Stories), Rockford is the northernmost district in Staunton Island and home to some shops and buildings. Liberty Campus: Stuck inside a 2x1 street grid, Liberty Campus is only composed of Liberty City Community College (Columbia University). Donald Love resides here. Aspatria: The location of the Liberty City Memorial Stadium, some shops and buildings, and a scenic path along the shoreline, Aspatria is located north of the Shoreside Lift Bridge. It is home to Phil's Army Surplus, a weapons shop that sells army-type weapons. Places of Interest * The Love Media Building * Liberty Memorial Coliseum * Kenji's Casino (2001) * Big Shot Casino (1998) * The Shopping Mall * Liberty Tree Offices * Phil Cassidy's Fully Cocked Gun Shop (1998) * Callahan Bridge * Shoreside Lift Bridge * Porter Tunnel * Liberty City Cathedral de:Staunton Island es:Staunton Island fi:Staunton Island nl:Staunton Island pl:Wyspa Staunton pt:Liberty City#Staunton_Island Category:Staunton Island Category:Islands